You and Me
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: After finding Sasuke in a small hut with a fever. Naruto brings him back to Konoha. Sasuke during that fever, had a dream where Minato, Kushina, Itachi, and the Uchiha were still alive. That Naruto and he were childhood friends, and they got married. It alters his perception of reality when he awakes to the real world, and he starts to show his true personality. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back with the Narusasu fanfictions. Just to let everyone know, I'm done writing new fanfictions, until I finish the old ones I have. Yes, that means I'm going to buckle down. So I'm back, but I've been extremely busy you know. I don't know how often I can update stories, but I will try to do it at a constant rate. Anyways this fanfiction idea I got from a dojinshi (SP?) called Family wedding or something like that. Anyways it turns out that Sasuke was dreaming because he was sick. This fanfic picks up after the ending_

* * *

Naruto stared at the raven who was asleep. Sometimes he heard Sasuke whisper his name. A few days have passed since they found Sasuke alone in a small hut. At the time he had a high fever. Naruto sighed. The fever still hadn't gone down. The blond couldn't help but worry. Suddenly the door opened, and Sakura stepping in. She gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The blond turned to look at her. "He's going to be fine." Sakura reassured him. Naruto only nodded. _'Of course he's going to be fine. Sasuke's always been strong.' _The blond though He stiffened when he heard the raven groan. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to reveal a gentle onyx grey color. He stares into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, a soft smile forming on his face.

Naruto freezes as Sasuke slowly raises his hand, and strokes his cheek. "I'm so happy." The raven whispered in a weak voice. He closes his eyes, and his hand drops. He falls back into a fever induced dream. Sakura looks over at the blond who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Hey Naruto you okay?" The pink haired girl asked. The blond didn't seem to hear her, and getting scared Sakura smacks him in the back of the head.

The blond yelps. He quickly turns to look at Sakura. Her emerald green eyes stared at him with concern. "I'm fine. It's just a shock that Sasuke said that." The blond told her. Sakura nodded in understanding. It had been a shock for her too. She had gotten over her childhood crush for the raven. Now she wanted to bring Saskue back. She had once lost faith, and with Kakashi tried to kill Sasuke. Only Naruto had kept constant faith in the Uchiha.

Sakura realized later that they had turned their back on the raven. They became deaf to Sasuke's cries to escape from the darkness. They left him trapped in his hatred and loneliness. Though Sakura suspected that Naruto was the light that Sasuke always chased after. Naruto was the sun who always chased after the raven, yet doesn't realize that Sasuke is chasing after him. Sasuke is the moon, running from the sun yet chasing after it. That was the best way to describe those two. They were Yin & Yang, unable to exist without the other.

Sakura wondered if they even noticed this. Yet, she somehow doubted they did. To them it was as natural as breathing air. She watches in silence as Naruto runs his hands through soft raven black hair. He stares absentmindedly at Sasuke's sleeping face. "Naruto how about you head home to get some sleep. Sasuke isn't going to go anywhere." She coaxed. Naruto only shook his head. "I can't, I feel like he will vanish or this is just a dreaming, and when I awake he won't be there." Naruto told her. She sighed. Naruto hasn't left the raven's side since they brought him here.

They tried everything to coax the blond to return home, even a lifetime supply of ramen. "I will go get some food." She told him. When the blond didn't respond she headed to the door. "Try to get some sleep." She said, and opened the door stepping out. When she left Naruto yawned, and got up from his chair. He gently moved Sasuke to the side, and lied down. He sighed closing his eyes. He rolled over on his side so that he was facing the raven's sleeping face. "Please get better soon Sasuke. I feel like I'm missing a part of myself." Naruto whispered. He gently stroked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke grumbled, and rolled over. He nuzzled up to the blond, and sighed contently. Naruto chuckled slightly, closing his eyes. He listened to Sasuke's breathing, and allowed himself to fall asleep to it.

When Sakura returned with a bowl of ramen, she nearly dropped it seeing the scene in the room. The boys were nuzzling each other, and Sakura gave a gentle smile. She walked over to the nightstand placing the bowl down. She leaned over, her eyes soft and motherly. She placed a kiss on both Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads. She had decided to act like the mother of the two. She didn't want to see them suffer, and would do anything to help them. She quietly walked to the room. She opened the door looking back at them, and smiled gently. Then she quietly shut the door behind her, heading to Tsunade's office.

When she entered, she found that the hokage was drinking Sake again. "So, how is the patients condition?" Tsunade asked. Sakura's eyes hardened. She didn't really trust Tsunade now-a-days. "He still has a fever. And even if he didn't, I'm not going to let you interrogate him. He's gone through enough, and judging by the scans, that dream he has will alter his preconception of reality for a bit. I think that we will be seeing Sasuke's true personality, not the lone wolf, not the power hungry Uchiha, not the insane revenge driving Sasuke, but the real Sasuke." Sakura told her. Tsunade looked up from her desk at the tone Sakura used.

Her eyes narrowed, and Sakura's own eyes narrowed. "Of course Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei agree. They will fight for Sasuke if they have to." Tsunade sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will tell the Elders of this, but Sasuke will still have a punishment." Tsunade told her apprentice. Sakura nodded, and turned to leave, but Tsunade's voice stopped her. "I'm actually happy that Sasuke is back. Make sure you keep an eye on the people of Konoha Sakura, and protect those two." Tsunade stated. Sakura turned, her eyes burning with determination. "I will Hokage-sama." Sakura stated. She left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it and review. Anyways I so love working on NaruSasu, but I do have other Fanfictions I have to work on. I hope you guys don't mind if I don't always update my NaruSasu fanfictions._

* * *

Naruto awoke to the early morning sunlight shining through the window. He sighed, not really wanting to get up. He felt warm and comfortable. He looked over to find Sasuke was curled up on his side, nuzzling him. A small smile appears on his face, and Naruto slowly gets up. He doesn't want to disturb the raven. "Yo, Naruto how is he doing?" He heard a familiar voice. Suddenly in a cloud of smoke Kakashi appeared in the room. He looked at them, amusement shining in his eyes. Naruto though wasn't really in the mood to deal with his former teachers antics.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" He questioned. Kakashi sighed, before sitting down next to the bed. "Oh I just came here under the Hokage-sama's orders." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded his head, and suddenly notice Kakashi hit several of Sasuke's pressure points. "Anyways see you." Kakashi said, and vanished. Naruto was about to shout, when Sasuke started to awaken. Suddenly he opened his eyes, and shoot up from his bed. Sasuke looked around, confusion marring his face. Then Naruto watched as Sasuke's face fell. "So it was a dream." The raven muttered. His voice was laced with disappointment.

Naruto wanted to do something to get rid of Sasuke's sadness. He was about to move when Sasuke's eyes finally landed on him. For a minute they narrowed, before a large smile appeared on his face. Suddenly Sasuke lunched himself at Naruto, and the blond toppled over with a yelp. Naruto stared in disbelief at Sasuke, as the raven nuzzled up to him. The door quickly open to reveal Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Hinata, and Sai. There eyes widen at the scene. Naruto though was the most shocked. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Sasuke you okay?" He questioned. Suddenly Sasuke raised his head, and brought his lips to Naruto's. Sasuke pulled back when Naruto didn't respond. "What wrong Naruto-koi?" He asked. He tilted his head in confusion. Naruto's face was completely red. Sakura was the first to speak up. "I think the shock was too much for him." She told the others. They nodded in agreement. Tsunade sighed, and finally stepped forward. "Sasuke Uchiha, do you know where you are?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded, not looking at Tsunade.

"I"m in Konoha in the hospital." He answered. Tsunade nodded in relief. "Do you know who the current hokage is?" She asked. Sasuke paused, his memory from the dream, and reality seemed to be blurry. Finally he answered. "Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, and father of Naruto Uzumaki." The room grew completely silent. A frown settled on Tsunade's face. "No Sasuke that was part of your dream." She said in a gentle tone of voice. Sasuke froze, and everyone in the room tensed. They could see tears coming to Sasuke's eyes, and they had never seen the raven cry.

"That means that my clan is truly dead, along with the fact I'm not married to Naruto. I'm also a traitor to the village." Sasuke said, his voice beginning to crack. Tsunade could only nod. Suddenly Sasuke began to cry, and that snapped Naruto out of his shock. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and the raven buried his head into the blond's chest. He cried, and Naruto whispered soothing words to the crying Uchiha. Finally Sasuke stopped crying. He turned to face Tsunade, and quickly wiped away the tears. "I want to redeem myself." Sasuke said. Everyone only stared. "I don't care how, but I only have one request. That I'm with Naruto." He said.

Tsunade was about to deny that request, but she suddenly felt Kurama's chakra flare up. She looked over at Naruto, to find that he was glaring at her. With the power that Naruto had, he would be unstoppable if Kurama truly took over. She also thought that perhaps it would be better if the villagers saw that Sasuke truly wanted to redeem himself, and that Naruto Uzumaki there hero could vouch for him. "Alright, but I have to make some plans with the elders. I pretty sure your hungry. Naruto why don't you take Sasuke to Ichiraku?" Tsuande stated. Naruto nodded, and helped the raven up. They headed out the door. Sakura followed behind them, not really wanting to leave them along.

The others left in the room looked at Tsunade. Iruka spoke up. "Are you sure that's wise?" He questioned. He wasn't worried about Sasuke betraying them. He felt Sasuke was misguided, and deserved another chance. No, he was worried about the other hidden villages reaction. Of course Suna would accept it. After all, it seems that Gaara and Sasuke sometimes crossed each others path. They didn't fight, and Gaara realized Sasuke was like he was when he was younger. He was the one who told them where Sasuke was, and also said that Naruto and Kakashi should go to him. "Yes, I believe that the others will see reason." Tsunade answered.

Sai thought for a moment. He didn't really have an opinion on Sasuke, only that he was important to Naruto. He also thought that perhaps Sasuke and him could become friends. "I believe I will try to become friends with him. We both learned something from Naruto." He said. Hinata also thought about it. She knew that now with Sasuke here, she wouldn't have a chance with Naruto. But, she also always thought that Sasuke was lonely. She knew the pressures of being an heir, and she knew that he was the last of his clan. Finally she decided that she would do everything to protect their happiness. "I will not let anyone harm them. I know I do not have a chance with Naruto, but I want those two to be happy." She said. Her voice was filled with determination.

Finally everybody looked over at Kakashi. "You already know my opinion. I once thought that Sasuke was lost, but now I see he's not. I will do anything to ensure my former students happiness." He replied. Tsunade nodded, and headed to call a meeting. Of course the elders wouldn't really agree with this, but they could go on their death beds. She sighed. In her head a mini-Shikamaru was saying troublesome. And it was, but as long as those two could be happy she would fight for them.


End file.
